


【丸倉】烏龜

by sanziju



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanziju/pseuds/sanziju
Summary: 聽說烏龜一次產卵可高達二十多顆。
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Ohkura Tadayoshi
Kudos: 16





	【丸倉】烏龜

**Author's Note:**

> * 梗來自推特もしも塾裡倉的repo  
> * 產卵play有，懷孕發言有  
> * OOC，雷，慎入

大倉忠義結束了連續幾天在大阪的工作，終於有時間回到東京的家。他一開門就看到自己的戀人大大咧咧地躺在沙發上打遊戲，聽見門口的動靜也只是隨意說了聲歡迎回來。

「怎麼過來了？」大倉邊脫下大衣邊問。丸山很少會不通知地前來，況且還是自己不在家的時候。

「嗯......剛好排練在這附近。前幾天就想來了，但是你不在。」丸山開始收拾散落一地的遊戲碟片。

大倉當然知道「想來了」是什麼意思，在繁忙的工作下，這幾乎成了他們唯一私下見面的理由。

「抱歉......這幾天在忙舞台劇......」大倉的喉嚨有點發渴，他吞了吞口水，似乎在醞釀着什麼。

「我知道哦，信醬的舞台劇對吧？我在網上看到了。」丸山收拾完畢，站起來對上大倉的視線。

曖昧的氣氛在空氣中一觸即發，大倉輕輕地把嘴湊上，吻着那淡色的唇。他感覺到丸山濕熱的舌頭鑽進了他的嘴裡，攪動着挑逗着自己的舌頭。大倉的手撫上丸山微濕的頭髮，丸山的氣味將他團團包圍，沐浴露及菸草混合的氣味讓他腦袋暈眩、雙腿發軟。

「我、我先去洗個澡。」大倉猛地將丸山的腦袋推開，逃命般地跑進了浴室。

-

大倉被迫跪趴在床上，雪白的雙腿大大分開，屁股高翹。丸山把潤滑劑倒在他的後庭，突然冰冷的觸感惹來大倉一顫。

「嗯......嗯啊......」

接近一個月沒有做的大倉穴道十分緊緻，丸山用食指按壓進了緊閉的穴口，大倉的呻吟聲克制不住逸出唇間。丸山慢慢增加着手指，把中指和無名指都放進了穴道，他的手指貼着腸道內壁，摳壓着大倉的敏感點，搗弄着發出淫穢的水漬聲。大倉雙手撐着床，揪着被縟呻喘。

丸山的前戲做了很久，大倉的雙腿因為長時間的跪趴姿勢開始支撐不住地顫抖，腸液和潤滑液將進出的手指和穴口濡濕到發亮。

「嗯......啊......行了......快點進來......」大倉有點按捺不住，催促着讓丸山插進來。

丸山聞言抽出手指，卻只是換上一根粗大的道具插進了大倉的後穴。

「喂！你、你前戲做了這麼久，現在居然給我用按摩棒？丸山隆平你告訴我你是不是不行？」大倉不滿意地掙扎着，但丸山有力的雙手按住了他的腰肢使他無法轉身。

這次用的道具和平常用的不太一樣，軟趴趴的觸感讓大倉感到又麻又癢。丸山緩緩推進着道具，直到尾端頂到了他的敏感點，他顫抖着叫了出來。

「要去了哦。」

什麼要去了？大倉還沒來得及問出口。

咔嗒一聲，一顆圓潤粘膩的球體滑進了腸道，頂上了他的前列腺。

「呃！」大倉繃緊腰肢夾緊了後穴，不敢置信地回頭看向丸山。

「這是什麼？！」大倉幾乎是尖叫着。

「是卵哦，小忠不用擔心，是用明膠做的，對身體無害，排不出來也會自己融化。」

「說什麼卵啊，我是問、誒？！哈？排出來是什麼意思？」大倉感覺到肚子漲漲的，腸道的異物感很強，估計那球體也有一定的大小。

什麼明膠，融化，還無害？這個尺寸，還排出來？真的不會死人？

「等等......maru......怎麼了......？突然玩這種東西......」大倉有種不好的預感，他希望丸山只是在跟他開玩笑。

「小忠不是想像烏龜那樣產卵嗎？」丸山沒有看向大倉，只是繼續搗弄着產卵器。

「哈？你在說什麼？」大倉掙扎着要轉過身來。

「我在推特看到粉絲的repo了，小忠難得想體驗一下，我可要幫下忙才行。」

大倉瞪大着眼睛想往前爬，丸山按着他不讓他亂動，繼續把膠卵放進產卵器，然後推動助推器，三四顆卵一併滑進後穴，狠狠碾過大倉的腸道，蠕動着一顆顆滑進最深處。這感覺十分奇怪，只要他一動，那黏糊糊的東西就更往他的身體裡滑去，擠壓着他的敏感帶，刺激的感覺讓他勃起。

「不行了......不要......不要再推了......啊！」

大倉的聲音戛然而止，雙腿止不住地發顫，腸道收縮着夾緊產卵器，丸山往前伸手一摸，摸到了大倉前端滴落在床單上的稠液，浸出幾塊明顯的濕漬。

「小忠的身體好敏感啊，我都沒有碰前面，就自己射出來了。」丸山不懷好意地笑着。

太丟人了......大倉的內心喊叫着，他漲紅了臉，把頭埋進了枕頭。

-

大倉屁股翹起，趴在床上喘息着，肚皮下是一顆顆乒乓球大小的卵狀物，在他的腸道里擠壓摩擦着，他的雙腿似乎合不攏了，腸道流出來的液體把被單都打濕了，丸山還是鍥而不捨地往產卵器裡塞卵。

「嗚、啊哈......不行了......裝不下了......啊......」大倉的腸道已經放了十幾個卵，他覺得再放下去肚子就要裂開了，他哀求着丸山停止折磨他。

「小忠知道嗎？聽說烏龜一次可以產二十多個卵誒。」丸山還是那副輕鬆樣子。

「真的不行了......嗚嗯......maru......求求你不要再放......啊!」伴隨着大倉一聲，丸山又將一顆卵擠進了他的腸道，大倉頭皮陣陣發麻，後庭劇烈收縮，沉溺在被包裹的絕頂快感中。

「看，這不是還能放嗎？被小忠拒絕了，烏龜寶寶可是很傷心啊。」

丸山確認了卵不會滑出來後，便把產卵器從小穴抽了出來，他撫揉着大倉被汗水沾濕的頭髮，親暱地啃咬着他的頸脖。

「小忠現在很美哦。」丸山撫摸上大倉的腰肢，節食中的大倉幾乎沒有贅肉，腰部線條分明，十多顆卵似乎把肚子撐了起來。

「好像懷孕了一樣。」丸山沿着隆起的形狀撫摸和輕按，惹來大倉細碎的嗚咽聲。

「這裡也很好看。」丸山的手滑到大倉的雙丘，毫不留情的拍打上了他的股瓣，發出了清脆的聲音。

「啊！」丸山的拍打讓大倉不自覺地收縮臀上的肌肉，括約肌的收縮把卵往體內擠了擠，大倉眼睛瞪大，瞳孔猛地收縮，發出了一聲顫抖短促的喘息。

「其實小忠很喜歡這樣吧，小穴一收一縮的，很期待我打下來吧。」丸山又故意拍打在大倉的媚肉旁。

「不、不要這樣......啊！」大倉本能性的拒絕，但疼痛刺激又讓他慢慢勃起了。

羞恥在情慾面前基本上是不存在的，大倉哭泣着求饒，眼睛紅了一圈，淚珠沿着臉頰滑進了脖子的曲線，但身體卻忍不住扭動着迎合丸山的拍打。

經過丸山的拍打，大倉的兩瓣屁股有點發熱，他的雙腿發軟，無法支撐自己的重量。丸山見狀將大倉翻過身來，大倉忍耐着體內卵的蠕動，被迫雙腿大大分開地躺在床上。

「小忠覺得舒服嗎？」丸山摸上大倉的通紅屁股。

「不要、不要這些......要maru的......」大倉拉過丸山的手往自己的後穴去，顫抖着向丸山討吻，嗚咽着求饒。但丸山似乎不是很領情，他只是回了大倉一個淺淺的吻。

「小忠先把裡面的東西排出來吧。」丸山用兩隻手指把他的小穴向兩邊扯開，體內的卵因為重力緩緩地向外滑出。

「不行......不行的......會壞掉......啊啊......」最外面的卵輕易地掉了出來，其他的卵也爭先往後地在腸道內蠕動。

「小忠可要動作快點了，不然卵都融化在了肚子裡面，就很難弄出來了。」丸山笑着撫摸上大倉的臉。

大倉知道丸山是認真的，沒有商量的餘地，他只能就着凌亂的呼吸收緊腹部，卵先是擠開了大倉的腸道，緩緩地裹着濃稠的黏液滑了出來。

「啊、哈啊......不要......不要看......」大倉穴口的每道皺褶都被撐開展平，宛如排洩一樣的感覺讓大倉羞恥得都快要哭出來了。

「不要害羞啊，你在那麼多觀眾面前產卵都沒有害羞，現在只給我一個人看呢。」丸山湊的很近，呼出來的鼻息幾乎噴到大倉的肉穴裡。

「肚子......很疼......嗚、啊啊......不行......出不來......maru......」

「雖然我也很想幫小忠，但是烏龜都是自己排卵沒有人幫忙啊，小忠可要自己努力了。」丸山的手指撥動着大倉的乳頭，大倉緊繃的身體微微發顫，乳首在刺激下挺立起來。

「哈......好多......好滿......嗯......」大倉平時用來緊握鼓棒的手用力地將自己的兩片股瓣扯開，露出一張一翕的穴口。他的兩隻手和下面都是黏液的牽絲，或許還有他自己從前端流出的前列腺液，但都無法分辨，他只能專心在被產卵的快感中。

「叫出來吧，小忠，叫出來給我聽。」

「嗯、哈啊......好舒服......嗯哈......」卵不停碾壓在大倉的敏感點上，快感猶如海潮般沖刷着他。「嗚、啊啊......真的不行......真的出不來了......真的沒有了......」大倉的目光渙散，聲音顫得厲害，身上泛着淡淡的紅潮和薄汗，腿間已經堆了五六個卵。

丸山把手指伸進溫熱的直腸深處，發現其他的卵已經被體溫熱得開始融化，隨着手指的動作發出淫穢的水漬聲。

大倉哈啊哈啊地拚命換氣，喘息變得誘人而低沉，丸山的唇貼上他微仰的喉嚨，在他的喉結上輕咬啃噬，手則摩擦着他挺立的性器。

「嗚、maru......進來......給我......」大倉要被快感逼瘋了。

丸山把大倉的雙腿架至肩膀，將自己的肉棒頂進了炙熱的內部。巨大的龜頭頂開穴口慢慢往裡推進，然後整根都進入了，大倉只覺得腸道酥麻中帶着飽脹感，被戳到了弱點時渾身微微顫抖。

丸山確認大倉已經適應了，便掐着他柔韌的腰就向上頂撞起來。丸山在潮濕的甬道中蠻橫地進出，敏感的腸道在一連串又深又狠的撞擊下分泌出腸液，體內潤滑的水液沿着莖部流到恥骨，沾濕了兩人的毛髮。

「不要......啊......太刺激......不要......」丸山幾乎把他撞散，大倉眼神有些迷亂。

「怎麼樣？有碰到產道嗎？」丸山扣住大倉有些癱軟的腰，連續不斷地猛力深挺，在他耳邊說着些下流的話。

「啊、碰到......碰到了......好滿......maru好大......嗯啊！」大倉已經完全被操開了，他目光渙散地囈語。

「如果小忠懷孕的話，會不會像烏龜那樣產卵啊......」

「然後就像剛才那樣，在這裡，一顆一顆的生出來。」丸山一手拉着大倉的手往他的腹部上按壓，一手蹂躪着大倉漲紅着的分身，粗糙的掌紋與龜頭肌膚相摩挲，快感堆積到了極致，丸山聲情並茂的描述和前後夾擊的快感使他全身緊繃。

「啊、不要......不要了、太深了......嗚啊......」

大倉的腿環住丸山的腰，茫然無措地流淚，時而被頂撞地嗚咽兩聲，悠長的低吟一聲一聲地傳出，夾雜着靡靡的水聲。丸山的龜頭狠狠碾上了他的前列腺，大倉渾身痙攣抽射起來，一股接一股白漿噴了出來。高潮時收縮的腸道將肉棒死死絞緊，丸山被夾的頭皮發麻，低吼射在了大倉的穴道裡。

事後：  
dczy：寫寫寫！寫什麼repo！看舞台劇就給我好好看！以後不許再寫repo！

**Author's Note:**

> * 老實說我也沒覺得很雷  
> * 畢竟產卵和產道都是dczy自己說出來的  
> * 雷的是我的文筆吧


End file.
